


I thought maybe they would come home

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Episodes, Hurt/Comfort, sad doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz finds the Doctor mourning people from the past.





	I thought maybe they would come home

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> This work was inspired by the writing promt "I thought maybe they would come home".
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz woke up, sweat running down her face, her hands clinging to her sheets. She was breathing fast, panting. She threw herself around and turned the light on her nightstand on, lightly illuminating her bedroom in the Tardis.  
“It was just a dream,” she murmured to herself. “Just a dream, it is over. Just a dream.” Her gaze wandered across the room, which looked exactly like she had left it when she went to sleep. Her clothes thrown over the chair next to the door, one of her shoes fallen on top of the other one. Her closet, the bed, everything was all right. But Yaz didn't fell okay. She got up, put on a pair of fuzzy, soft socks and opened the door to the corridor.  
A low light went on and helped Yaz see as she walked down the empty corridor, not really knowing where she wanted to go. She passed by Ryans and Grahams rooms, both lay silent in the middle of the night. After a while she ended up in the console room, which was glowing in a deep orange light. Yaz ran her fingers along the console, feeling the smooth, cold metal. The console hummed quietly.  
“I'm sorry,” Yaz whispered. “I had a nightmare.”  
As if she wanted to respond, the console hummed again. Yaz sat down onto the floor and leaned against one of the pillars. “I don't like nightmares,” she muttered. For a while she just sat there, staring at the wall and following the patterns on it. She felt how her heartbeat slowed down and she was able to breath more easily, even though the images were still rushing through her mind.  
As the Tardis hummed again, she heard a quiet clicking noise. Irritated she looked around but wasn't able to make out where it had come from. She got to here feet and turned around, just as she noticed the Doctors coat laying on the ground right next to the door. She went over to it, intending to hang it up. But as she was standing right next to the door, she saw that it wasn't closed all the way. She pushed the door closed and walked away, only to hear the clicking noise again. Looking back Yaz noticed that the door once again stood open just the tiniest bit. Confused she went back and peered through the gap.  
On the outside she saw a pretty regular looking street and some houses, probably on a late afternoon judging by the light pouring into the Tardis. Now curious she opened the door a bit more and peeked out. It looked like the Tardis had landed on a lawn, which was right next to a street with small terraced houses. Judging by the cars which were parked on the pavement they had to be somewhere in the early 21st century, because they looked pretty normal to her. Since she couldn't sleep anyway Yaz decided to have a quick look around.  
She put on the Doctors coat, because she was in her pyjamas and didn't want to go back to her room and change, and stepped onto the lawn. Across the street she saw a light blue house with a dark blue door. After a quick look up and down the street she guessed she had to be somewhere in England, because the street was designed for cars to drive on the left – well it could be Australia, too, but the odds seemed to favour the United Kingdom. As she didn't recognize any of the houses she turned around to check behind the Tardis for something interesting.  
She first noticed the playground and a person on the climbing frame before she recognized the person as the Doctor. The Doctor sat at the top and seemed to look over to the row of houses, as if she was waiting for something. She hadn't seen Yaz jet and so the woman stood there for a second looking up to the Doctor. The time lady had a deep sadness written over her face as she was staring at the houses. She didn't look like the bubbly person Yaz normally got to see. With small steps Yaz walked over to the climbing frame. The Doctor only noticed her as she was nearly below her.  
“Yaz?” the Doctor asked in confusion, “What are you doing here?”   
She made a quick descent from the playground and stood next to Yaz, looking as if she had been caught doing something illegal.  
“I'm sorry,” answered Yaz, “I woke up and found the door open. Just wanted to have a quick look around. Are you okay?”  
“Sure! Always okay, I was just looking for something. Somethings. Yes.”  
“Oh, okay. I didn't want to interrupt you, sorry. What are you looking for?”  
The sadness on the Doctors face deepened and Yaz heard a slight sigh. The Doctor sat on a nearby bench that had a good view of the houses and continued staring across the street.  
Yaz sat down next to her. “If you want me to go back inside, I will. But... You know, if you want to tell me, I will listen,” she offered quietly.  
The Doctor looked down, digging in the dirt with her shoes. “I just... I thought maybe they would come home,” she whispered barely audible, her voice breaking in the end.  
Yaz couldn't resist gently putting a hand on the Doctors shoulder. “Who?” she asked the time lady.  
“Amy and Rory. Maybe River. Maybe all of them,” the Doctor responded sorrowfully.  
Yaz waited for a second, but the Doctor didn't explain. “Who are they? Do they live here?”  
The Doctor sighed once more and looked at the blue house. “Yes. They do. Well they did, once, a long time ago. You know, they travelled with me, just like you and Ryan and Graham. They joined me for quite some time, we had amazing adventures. And I gave them this house. Pretty little house, just for the two of them. They lived here a long time. Actually, they do live here right now, in this year. But... I can't see them anymore. It... well...” The Doctor went quiet.  
“What happened?” Yaz asked carefully, not sure if the Doctor would want to explain.  
“They... they got taken away from me. To the past. It happened on one of our adventures, it went wrong. And they were taken. They lived. They lived a long live, but... But I couldn't see them anymore. Never again. And...”  
There was a short moment of silence between the two of them.  
“And I miss them. I miss them so much...” The Doctor only whispered by now. “I miss them and all the others I lost. It has been so long... hundreds of years. And still... still I just hope... I just hoped maybe they would come home. They wouldn't even recognise me, but I could have seen them again. Just walking home, I just wanted to see them coming home and talking about what they would have for dinner. Just... You know... See them happy again. But I can't, that's not how it works... I miss them...”  
“Doc, I am so sorry... That sounds hard.” Yaz put her arms around the Doctor and pulled her in for a hug.  
“Thanks, Yaz.” the Doctor said with a slight smile. “You know what, it's okay. It will be. Because I have you now. You and Ryan and Graham. And we will have great adventures of our own.”  
Yaz smiled at the Doctor “Oh yes we do. They are the best.”  
“Well, let's go back than. Back into the box, and off to new adventures.” The Doctor got up and started walking. “Nice coat, by the way. Haven't seen that one on you, is it new?” Yaz blushed a little bit. “Sorry Doc, you can have it back. I just didn't want to go out in my pyjamas.”  
“Oh don't worry, it looks lovely on you. But I'm sure you would look great in your pyjamas as well!”  
Yaz had to laugh about her sweet and bubbly Doctor as she followed her back into the Tardis. “Well, I can show you when we come home.”


End file.
